Anger And Forgiveness
by Sharon10
Summary: She's through fighting. She's done forgiving. When Bo sides with her mortal enemy, Nora has finally had enough. How will Bo deal when she lashes out at him with all the fury of a woman scorned. BoNora
1. Anger And Forgiveness Part 1

Anger And Forgiveness- Part 1

Takes Place right after Bo tells Nora that Lindsay's a friend of his, after she's been arrested.

The tears burned her eyes as she looked at him. She was afraid that he would see her break when she swore she'd never let herself be that vulnerable again so she turned for the door and walked out without saying a word. She sat at the desk in her office and pulled out the box of tissues. She was just about to have herself a good cry when he walked in.

Bo: What the hell was that about? Since when have you ever walked away without having the last word?

Nora: Since I don't want to be responsible for what I say to you right now? Since I don't want to let you have that much power over me? Not anymore Bo. I'm breaking free.

Bo: What is THAT supposed to mean?

Nora: It means that I'm done. I'm done with everything that has to do with you. If you want to stand there and tell me that you forgive Lindsay for everything she's done to ME… for letting everyone believe I was dead, for trying to kill me, for changing Matthew's paternity tests, for making you believe you couldn't father children, should I go on? There's a lot more where that came from? But you seem to be forgetting everything that doesn't paint her as some god dam saint?

Bo: Nora, I know that you two have your issues but…

Nora: ISSUES? YOU WANT TO CALL THEM ISSUES?

She stood up from the desk and stood in front of him…

Nora: I wasn't aware that you considered attempted murder an issue? Or how about the fact that she erased all my memories just so I wouldn't remember what she did to me? For heavens sakes Bo, she erased my memory of Matthew. Or is that supposed to be another one of your ISSUES?

Bo: That was a long time ago. She's changed Nora.

Nora: CHANGED? CHANGED? HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET THAT? AND WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, HOW THE HELL CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST FORGET IT? ARE YOU REALLY THAT DENSE? OR JUST STUPID?

Bo: Maybe you need to sit down? You look like you're about to blow a gasket?

Nora: Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? It would play right into your little plan. Well forget it Bo. You will NEVER have my blessing. You want to hook up with Lindsay, that's just fine. You just keep her the hell away from Matthew.

Bo: I think you're overreacting. Lindsay and I are just friends.

Nora: FRIENDS? FRIENDS? OH DAM IT BO, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND. OR DOES ALL THAT HISTORY WE'VE SHARED MEAN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO YOU?

Bo: Of course it means something. You're the mother of my son.

Nora (Turning away from him, trying to keep her tears at bay): Is that… is that all I am to you? (Pause) We used to be friends Bo. Hell, we used to be best friends. But now… now what do we have? Not a dam thing.

Bo: Do you REALLY believe that?

Nora: Yes… Yes I think I do… because you made a choice Bo. And it wasn't the side of the law. And when you made that choice, you turned your back on me and everything we stood for.

Bo: How can you think I would ever turn my back on you? I care about you Nora. I always will.

Nora: You didn't care enough to have faith in me. You chose to believe that I was just being vindictive. Well let me ask you something Bo? When have I EVER been vindictive? And how is it that doing my job is suddenly considered wrong? You and I both know that if it was me in that jail cell, Lindsay would be jumping at the chance to have the book thrown at me. And yet, I'm supposed to go out of my way to help her get off the hook for yet another murder? Why? What the hell did she EVER do to deserve that? And what the hell did I EVER do to make you hate me so much?

She walked back to her desk and turned away from him. Her hands were shaking but she was trying to avoid the anger building up inside her. When he tried to touch her, she lost it and started hitting him in the stomach.

Nora: DAM YOU BO. DAM YOU. YOU SON OF A BI.

TBC


	2. Anger And Forgiveness Part 2

Anger and Forgiveness- Part 2

Nora's tears were now coming down as she rammed her fists into his stomach over and over again. She was yelling at him with all the fury she could muster until she finally just collapsed on the floor crying. Bo just watched her, not really sure what to do with the anger he had seen in her. In all the years he had known her, he had NEVER seen her that angry. And the fact is that when she's angry that usually means a fit of rage is coming and EVERYBODY better get out of dodge. When he tried to move toward her, she freaked out and proceeded to throw a vase at his head, narrowly missing. It finally hit him that Nora was not just angry, she was hurt… and those two emotions were a lethal combination… Especially when the woman who held them was Nora.

Nora: HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? HOW? AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH… HOW COULD YOU TOTALLY BETRAY ME?

Bo: Look, I know you're angry but maybe if you'd just calm down for a second…

Nora: CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? HOW THE HELL CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE?

Bo: Don't you think that maybe you might be overreacting just a little…

Nora: I THINK MY FEELINGS ARE COMPLETELY JUSTIFIED. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND BO. AND YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'S CAPABLE OF. BUT INSTEAD OF ACTUALLY DOING YOUR DAM JOB AND SUPPORTING ME, THE DA, YOU STAB ME IN THE BACK AND BETRAY EVERYONE WHO REALLY LOVES YOU BY SIDING WITH THE DAM PSYCHOPATH WHO ALMOST KILLED ME. BOY IT'S A GOOD THING YOUR FATHER ISN'T ALIVE TO SEE THIS. HE'D BE SO ASHAMED OF YOU. YOU MISSED HIS DAM FUNERAL TO BABYSIT HER? WHAT DOES THAT SAY ABOUT HOW LITTLE YOU'RE FAMILY MEANS TO YOU?

Bo (Obviously shocked by her words): Boy you REALLY know how to hit below the belt don't you?

Nora: WHAT CAN I SAY? I LEARNED FROM THE BEST? (Pause)AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE, YOU ACT LIKE I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD JUST GET OVER IT. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT HURT ME WHEN YOU SAID THAT TO ME? ME… THE WOMAN WHO KNOWS YOU BETTER THEN ANYONE… THE MOTHER OF YOUR SON… YOUR BEST FRIEND… OR DO YOU JUST NOT CARE ABOUT ANY OF THAT ANYMORE BO? DO I REALLY MEAN THAT LITTLE TO YOU? (Brief Pause) YOU KNOW WHAT? DON'T ANSWER THAT? DON'T BOTHER. I'M DONE. I AM SO DONE. OBVIOUSLY YOU COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT ME AND I DESERVE BETTER THEN YOU'RE EMOTIONAL ABUSE. GO TO HELL BO. AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE. I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE!! NOT AFTER YOU CHOSE HER OVER ME ONE TOO MANY TIMES…

Nora didn't give him a chance to respond as she opened the door and ran out in tears. The whole Precinct watched as Bo just watched her walk away, still not quite getting what he had done to make her so upset. As he went back to his office, he played her finals words over and over in his head… "I don't want you anymore. Not after you chose her over me one too many times." Was that REALLY what it was? Could she honestly think that's what he was doing? Was he?

Talia: What are you STILL doing here? Why haven't you gone after her?

Bo: Didn't you here anything she said? She doesn't me around her anymore?

Talia: Can you REALLY be that dense? You hurt her. She lashed out. But I'll tell you one thing. If you sit on you're a and do NOTHING you REALLY will loose her… and you'll have no one to blame but yourself? Can you REALLY live with yourself if you let her walk out of your life because you were too much of an idiot to admit what you're crying about now… you love her? Everyone in this police station can see it… and Nora all but told you how SHE feels and yet your still here. Why? Or is Nora right? Do you really not care? If that's the case then you better prepare yourself because there are plenty of other fish in the sea and Nora's too beautiful not to find them eventually.

Bo stated at her as she walked towards the door, wondering if there was any truth in what she had said. Before she left, she turned around one more time.

Talia: Oh and Bo… Nora's right about one thing. You've taken Lindsay's side too many times. Even in the short amount of time that I've been here, I've seen it. Can't you understand how that would make her feel? And for Gods sake Bo… WHY would you even THINK of choosing HER over a woman like Nora? She's AMAZING. And at the end of the day, at least you KNOW she's not going to stab you in the back with scissors just because you make her mad. Think about that before you decide to throw your life away on a murderer.

Bo: We don't even KNOW that she is a murderer?

Talia: Oh we know. And if you're honest with yourself you could admit that. And quite frankly Bo, I'd rather be on Nora's side then Lindsay's any day.

After she walked away, Bo stared at the ceiling fan and then finally decided he needed some air. As if on cue, he ran into Nora just down the road. It was raining pretty hard now and she was cursing herself for not having the good sense to take her car in. That was when she saw him started swearing even louder.

Nora: OH GREAT!! JUST WHAT I NEED.

Bo: Trouble?

Nora: Not that I can't fix on my own?

Bo (Watching her intently): How's that going for you? You sure you don't want some help?

Nora: I THINK I can fix a flat tire thank you very much.

Bo(Staring at her): Come on Nora, this is ridiculous. Its raining out here.

Nora: So go back inside. Nobody's forcing you to stand here. I sure as hell don't need you.

Bo: Right…

He took the wrench out of her hand and their hands touched momentarily. She looked back at him annoyed but he ignored her.

Bo: There you go. Should be working fine now.

Nora: THANK YOU SO MUCH MR FIX IT. YOU CAN GO NOW!!

When she turned away, he grabbed her arm.

Bo: Can you just stop fighting for like five seconds.

Nora: Why? What's the point?

Bo: I want to tell you how sorry I am.

Nora: Duly noted. Now if you'll excuse me I have….

Before she had a chance to respond he had backed her up against the wall, as he took her mouth in his for a kiss more passionate then anything either one of them had ever felt. She fought him at first but eventually she just gave in and kissed him back as the rain poured down on them.

TBC


	3. Anger And Forgiveness Part 3

**Anger and Forgiveness- Part 3**

He backed her up against the wall as he lifted her into his arms. She had her arms wrap around his neck as she forgot everything but the way he felt when he kissed her. With a desperate urgency building inside them they were soon tearing at each other's clothes. In a moment that poured all of the pain and heartache of the last ten years into an earth shattering explosion of two bodies coming together and forgetting all if it, they were just about to cross over the line when Nora suddenly pulled away. Grabbing her clothes she quickly put her shirt back on and ran from the alley. Bo ran after her as the rain fell down around them. He found her just up the road, standing by the railing.

Bo: Nora…

Nora (Turning Around): WHY CAN'T YOU EVER JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I WAS DOING PERFECTLY FINE WITHOUT YOU.

Bo: Is that REALLY what you want?

Nora: DAMN IT BO. I HAVE NO CLUE _WHAT_ I WANT. I Thought I Did. Hell, I Had My Life Exactly How I Thought I Wanted It. I Had Even Accepted The Fact That You Were _Never _Coming Back. But You Just _Couldn't_ Leave Me Alone Could You? No, you just HAD To Walk Back in and Rearrange My Life Just When I Was Letting Go of You. What the hell is going on Bo? Why now? Why do you suddenly want to get back together? You DO realize that you had ten damn years to figure out what the hell you wanted from me? Why should I trust a word out of your mouth? Why now? Do you really love me or is this just some ridiculous macho thing about not wanting me to be with anyone else? Because if that's what this is then you can…

He cut her off by taking her arm and pulling her into his arms for a passionate kiss.

Bo: Do You EVER shut up? (Taking her face in his hands) How the hell am I supposed to get a word in edgewise if you won't stop talking?

Nora: Oh Gee, I'm sorry. Am I interfering with your little plan?

Bo: Nora, would you PLEASE just shut up for a second? (Pause) First of all, I don't have a plan. What just happened between us was completely spontaneous and completely real. When I saw you walk out of here a few minutes ago, I realized that my life would mean absolutely nothing without you in it. I want you in my life Nora. And that's not just some recycled line. It's the truth.

Nora: Oh Really? And how am I supposed to know that Bo? What you're telling me… do you have ANY idea how long I have wanted to hear that? But they're just words Bo. You could stand here and promise me the world on a silver platter and I still wouldn't believe you. I've come to realize over the years that the_ only_ thing I can count on from you is the door slamming in my face. How do I know that you _won't_ cut and run the first sign of trouble? How do I know that you _won't_ hold my mistakes against me the first time we get into a fight? And how do I know that you _won't_ find someone else more important then me?

Bo: Look, I can't promise you that we'll never hurt each other again. It would be a lie and you and I both know it. Hell, we may even get to the point where one or both of us will want out again. But what I CAN promise you is to NEVER give in to it. I love you Nora. I think if I was REALLY honest with myself, I'd have to admit that I never really STOPPED loving you. You've always been the one who got under my skin. Isn't there something we can do to make this work?

Nora (Pausing): If you had come to me with this revelation a couple weeks ago… hell, even a couple years ago, I probably would have gone the other way. But the truth is that I'm NOT the same woman you left. I'm NOT just going to let you break my heart again.

Bo: Nora, for Gods sake, do you REALLY think I want to?

Nora: I don't know WHAT you want Bo. Not anymore.

Bo: All I want is you. I know it's taken me a hell of a long time to figure that out but can't we figure something out? (Pause) Unless you're saying that you don't love me anymore. Is that it Nora? Are you saying that you don't love me?

Nora (Pausing): I love you Bo. I probably always will. But that's not what this is about. Just because I love you doesn't mean you're what's good for me. And quite frankly, there's only ONE thing that will make me even CONSIDER going down this road again.

Bo: What's that?

Nora: Lindsay. You need to cut all ties with her or I'll walk out of your life forever. It's her or me. And THAT is non negotiable. I WON'T spend the rest of my life wondering if I matter to you at all. And I WON'T play second fiddle to ANYONE… Least of all HER. So you either cut her out of your life completely or this is the last you'll EVER get from me.

She walked up to him and gave him a gentle but passionate kiss. Then she turned to look at him one more time... And Then she was gone. Bo simply stared at her as she walked away from him, knowing damn well she was trying to drive him crazy and knowing she was succeeding.

TBC


	4. Anger And Forgiveness Part 4

**Anger and Forgiveness- Part 4**

When Nora walked into the police station the next morning, Talia was the first person to notice that she was a completely different person. She was wearing a dress that left very little to the imagination and she was walking with confidence instead of doubt. The tears she had allowed herself to cry the night before were now replaced with a smile that lit up the whole room. And Most of all, she was now very aware that every guy in the room was paying attention… and loving every minute of it.

Talia pulled her inside the office a moment later and Nora just laughed as she closed the door.

Talia: What the hell are you doing?

Nora (Feigning innocence): Whatever do you mean?

Talia: You can cut the bull Nora. I know what you're doing. That dress you're wearing… well first of all, You NEVER wear anything that revealing so I KNOW you're trying to catch someone's eye.

Nora: So I wanted to wear something a little sexy? Not exactly a crime is it?

Talia: You and I both know it goes above and beyond being sexy… it's well into knock your socks off, turn some heads, stop traffic sexy. And I KNOW you noticed that every guy in the room was putty in your hands so that can only mean one thing… You're trying to drive your ex crazy. Am I Right?

Nora (Laughing slightly): Look, Talia, I know you're friends with Bo so maybe we shouldn't be getting into my plans….

Talia: Believe it or not I get where you're coming from.

Nora: Does that mean you understand that Bo has done his fair share of putting _me_ through hell? Does that mean you get that I want him to feel a little bit of what_ I_ did time and time again?

Talia: So you're TRYING to make him jealous?

Nora: I'm not sure I would use the word Jealous. I'm just having a little fun. Is that a crime?

Talia: Well no but it's…

Nora: What? Unlike me? I know. I woke up this morning and decided that I was tired of doing everything the way I'm ALWAYS expected to. I'm doing things MY way. For once in my life, I'm doing something for ME. And you know what? It feels so damn good that it makes me realize I almost forgot what fun was supposed to be about.

Nora smiled as she walked out the door and Talia laughed as she watched her catch the eye of almost every man in the squad room… and then Bo walked in… and everyone knew they better get the hell out of dodge.

Nora: What's the matter Bo? You don't look so good? Didn't sleep so good last night?

Bo: Not particularly.

Nora: Oh that's too bad. Too Much on your mind? I hate when that happens. Can't say I had that problem last night though…

Bo (To the officer Nora had been flirting with): Excuse us.

He dragged her into the office and she pulled away from him and looked him dead in the eyes.

Nora: GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF ME.

Bo: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?

Nora: NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS

Bo: DAMN IT NORA… CAN'T YOU TRUST ME AT ALL ANYMORE?

Nora: Nope. Sorry. You're going to have to prove it. And until you do what I asked you to do then I'm going to do whatever I can to make you so crazy that you can't even think straight. And…

She walked over to him and let her lips linger just inches away from his and just when it looked like they were going to kiss, she turned away from him and smiled.

Nora: I told you last night that I wasn't giving in to you and I meant that. You say goodbye to Lindsay and we'll renegotiate. If not then you can forget about ANYTHING having to do with me.

She turned back and smiled at him as he watched her walk away in probably the most sexy way he could ever imagine. And he couldn't get that look in her eyes out of his mind as she left.

Bo: Damn it Nora. Why do you have to LOOK so damn good? Why do you have to FEEL so damn good?

TBC


	5. Anger And Forgiveness Part 5

Anger and Forgiveness- Part 5

Bo was sitting at his office late at night when Talia came in and shut the door.

Talia: You know, for someone who is supposed to have all the answers, you're acting like a stubborn fool who can't see the forest for the trees.

Bo: Is there a reason for this visit? Or are you just here to count my many shortcomings….

Talia: That would take all night (She laughed slightly as she turned to face him) I don't know what you're waiting for. It's not like she asked you to commit a crime.

Bo: What's your point?

Talia: She asked you for one thing Bo. One thing. She asked you to put her first.

Bo: It's a lot more complicated then that and you know it.

Talia: Bo, she asked you to end your friendship with Lindsay. And she did that because she's the kind of woman who needs to be with a man who knows how to put her first. Can you honestly say that you have?

Bo: Look, Lindsay's just a…

Talia: What? A Friend? Bo, you CAN'T have it both ways. Lindsay and Nora are never going to be anything but mortal enemies. And it's not fair to Nora to always have to wonder where she stands with you. Would it kill you to be on HER side?

Bo: I AM on her side. I've always been on her side.

Talia: No Bo, You haven't. If you were REALLY on her side you wouldn't keep throwing her over for her worst enemy. If you were REALLY on her side you would have stuck up for her? Do you have ANY idea how humiliating it is for a woman to stand there and be insulted and NOT have a single person stand up and say ' hey, you know what? I believe you. 'You owed her more then that Bo. You owed her a hell of a lot more. And you know what? You better take a good long look at your life because if you don't do something soon, you're going to loose the _one _woman in this town who is ALWAYS on YOUR side. She's crazy about you Bo… she's crazy about you. And the thing is that I don't even understand why she is because what have you really done but treat her like crap for the last ten years? You better think about that Bo. Nora's running out of patience.

Bo: What does that mean Talia?

Talia: It means… It means she's on a date.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Bo showed up to see Nora. She was just stepping out of the shower so she was wearing nothing but a towel. Bo just stared.

Bo: Is this a bad time?

Nora: That depends on your definition of bad? What are you doing here Bo?

Bo: I came to talk to you.

Nora: Yeah I kind of got that. About what?

Bo: About us.

Nora: Us…now Bo you should know me better then to think that I would EVER forget about my little condition. And I KNOW you haven't followed through on that little wager because I would hear about it. So what exactly are you trying to manipulate me with this time?

Bo: Will you at least let me come in?

Nora: No. I don't think I will.

Bo: Nora I….

She looked at him and suddenly saw the truth he struggled to conceal.

Nora: Oh I get it now. You found out I was on a date last night and you are dying to know what happened? Or should I say that you're dying to know whether I slept with the guy right?

Bo: Nora…

Nora: No… No save it Bo. What kind of woman do you think I am? Do you REALLY think I'm so desperate for a man that I would just go to bed with the first man who would look at me twice? Well let me tell you something Bo… you're NOT the only fish in the sea. I could have very easily had myself a "good" time last night. You want to know why I didn't.

Bo: Why?

Nora: Because for some reason that I can't quite figure out, it's YOU that I want.

Bo: Nora…

Nora: DON'T NORA ME. You come here and presume to know everything about me… I mean what did you expect Bo? You want to check under my bed? You think he's in the shower? Go ahead… go search me… I don't give a damn

She stepped out of the way so he could walk past her. But he didn't do what he expected her to do. He simply stood and watched as she started to cry.

Nora: I thought we were past this Bo. If you still think I'm a sl** then…

He stepped in closer and pulled her into his arms for a passionate kiss. She pulled away and slapped him.

Bo: What was that for?

Nora: That was for being a jerk. That was for thinking you have the RIGHT to touch me whenever you feel like it. That was for being a total bas**rd….

Bo: Ok so we've established that you're mad. Now I want to know how you REALLY feel.

Nora: If you think you can seduce me into forgetting that you acted like a complete a** then you're going to be VERY disappointed. You want to feel ANYTHING from me, you say goodbye to Lindsay. Until then, you DON'T get to know ANYTHING about my personal life. We're not married Bo. We're not engaged. Hell we're not even dating. You CAN'T dictate who I'm ALLOWED to see. In case you haven't figured it out, I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions. And I'm sick and tired of waiting around for you to decide who the hell you want. You either want me or you don't.

And with that she slammed the door in his face and went to go get changed.

TBC


	6. Anger And Forgiveness Part 6

Anger and Forgiveness- Part 6

Nora came into the office a little while later and immediately caught Bo's eye. She was not only dressed to kill but she sure as hell had a confidence about her he hadn't noticed before. She walked right up to him and smiled that sexy smile. And then she was gone. John came up to him and looked at him.

Bo: What the hell was that about?

John: You don't know? Come on Bo… she's trying to tell you that she's not going to crumble if you don't give her what she wants. And I got to tell you… the woman is pretty damn good at what she's doing so if I were you I'd watch your back.

Bo: What's that supposed to mean?

John: It means Nora's _not_ kidding when she tells you that you have to make a choice. What I don't understand is how you could be _stupid_ enough to risk loosing her again for a woman who has stabbed you in the back numerous times? Doesn't Nora deserve better then that? Doesn't Nora deserve a guy who can put her first?

He started to walk away when he suddenly turned around one more time.

John: Oh and Bo… Just so you know… You're not the only man who's interested in her. There's probably about a dozen men in this station alone who have been chopping at the bit for a chance to take Nora out. She always turns them down until… until last night. Last night Nora just got tired of your back and forth. She got tired of wondering if she mattered at all to you.

Bo: Well who did she…?

John: You're a smart man. Figure it out.

And with that he walked away and left Bo to wonder what the hell he was trying to tell him.

Talia: Nora what the hell are you doing?

Nora: I'm having a chat with a prisoner?

Talia: Are you sure that's it?

Nora: Relax, Talia. I know what I'm doing.

Talia: That's what I'm worried about. There's not going to be any blood shed is there?

Nora (Laughing slightly): You can relax. I just want to see how our prisoner likes her accommodations?

Talia: What does that mean?

Nora: It means that two can play at this game. And don't worry… I still have _every_ intention of making Bo go through with ending things with her. I just want to make sure that she knows that I'M not going away.

And with that they brought Lindsay in and Nora shut the door. Talia didn't know whether Nora wanted to drive _Bo_ crazy with Jealousy… or stake her claim and make sure _Lindsay_ Knew that she_ wasn't_ letting her take her man for a second time. Either way it wasn't going to be pretty. Taking a deep breath, she walked away and left Nora alone with Lindsay.

Lindsay: What the hell are you doing here?

Nora: Oh I'm sorry. Were you expecting Bo to be here? Sorry to disappoint you. It's just me.

Lindsay: What do you want?

Nora: I want to make sure you're enjoying your accommodations? I mean you did get that tie I sent you didn't you?

Lindsay: That was from YOU?

Nora: Well who else would send it? (Laughing sarcastically) Oh I get it. You thought it was from Bo. (Getting in her face) See that would be a little hard for him to do when _I_ was the one who was pulling it off? As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure he knew it was missing. We were a little busy you know.

Lindsay: You bit!!

Nora (Laughing): Doesn't feel so good does it? It doesn't feel so good to know that another woman is going to steal your man right out from under you. But hey, I guess it's a good thing that he's NOT your man right? Would make it that much more painful when you loose him.

Lindsay: What makes you so sure that…?

Nora: It was ME he was kissing wasn't it? (Getting in her face) I'll tell you how this is going to go Lindsay… You are NOT going to steal my man AGAIN. If you CAN'T figure out how to keep your grubby little paws OFF of him then I'll just have to Figure out a way to MAKE you.

Lindsay: Why are you so territorial all of a sudden?

Nora: Oh I'm sorry… Can I help it if I don't like the fact that some back stabbing bit!! Is always waiting around the next corner to crush my happiness? Well not anymore Lindsay. This time, the game is going to end a lot differently because I Am NOT going away. And I sure as hell am not going to stand by and WATCH you destroy my family AGAIN.

Lindsay: So why exactly are you here then?

Nora: I'm here to tell you that _you_ were the LAST thing on Bo's mind when you were being booked. You want to know why he never showed up after you called him to bail you out AGAIN… well he didn't call you because he was too busy with ME that night. Because we were on the verge of making love.

Lindsay: He wouldn't…

Nora: Really? And why not? You and I both know it's ALWAYS been ME he wanted. That's why you're always such a raving lunatic. You can't stand the fact that he will ALWAYS be in love with ME. If you don't believe me why don't you just ASK him? I'm sure he'll tell you all about the night we almost made love in the rain. Unless you're too chicken for the truth.

She started to walk away when she turned to her one more time.

Nora: You know what Lindsay? Even if I don't end up with Bo, I sure as hell am not going to let YOU end up with him. Enjoy the tie. Maybe you'll be able to smell my perfume this time.

And with that she walked away with a satisfactory smile on her face.

TBC


	7. Anger And Forgiveness Part 7

Anger and Forgiveness- Part 7

Nora walked back into the station to find Bo waiting for. Ignoring his suspicious glance, she shut the door and walked back into her office, barely giving him a second look. She knew he would follow her, which of course he did. She only smiled when he closed the door and looked at her.

Nora: Is there something I can do for you Bo?

Bo: Like you don't know. (Pause) Nora, what the hell were you doing?

Nora: Oh don't give me that bull. You know EXACTLY What I was doing.

Bo: I'm not sure I know what you mean.

Nora: Cut the crap Bo. I know damn well you have someone watching me. (Noticing the look of registration on his face) Next time you think you can play me then think again. I know all your tricks like the back of my hand. And it's not like it's that hard to figure out. Most of the men in this station have a crush on me. All I have to do is play that up and they cave.

Bo: Are you Serious? You actually use those poor men's feelings to your advantage?

Nora: Like you're surprised? Come on Bo. It's called flirting. You do remember how to play the game don't you?

Bo: That would depend on the woman

Nora: Spoken like a true Buchanan. (Pause) You can relax Bo. I was just having a chat with Lindsay. You should try it sometime. Maybe then we can cut through all this annoying red tape and actually get to what we both want.

Bo: And what might that be?

Nora: Oh I don't know. Maybe it goes a little something like this.

She kissed him slowly, tenderly and passionately. For a moment everything was forgotten but the way it felt to be in each other's arms again. Then she pulled away and walked back to her desk.

Nora: as much as I love you, I won't let you break my heart again.

Bo: is that why you chopped up the flowers I sent you?

Nora (Laughing): No. I chopped up the flowers because I was mad at you.

Bo: And now?

Nora: Not much has changed. You still refuse to choose me.

Bo: That's Not What This Is About. It's not about making a Choice.

Nora: Isn't it? You haven't told me how you feel? You haven't told Lindsay how you feel? For God's sake Bo. You CAN'T have it both ways. I need you to make a choice. And… And I'm tired of waiting for you to do that so I'm going to make it for you.

Bo: What are you saying?

Nora: I'm saying I'm giving you 24 hours to tell Lindsay goodbye. If you haven't done it by then, then you can forget about anything we might be able to find. I'm not going to spend my life waiting around. And I sure as hell am not going to share another man with HER.

She walked over to him and took his face in her hands.

Nora: I love you Bo. I've always loved you. But if you_ can't_ show me that you love ME then we don't belong together. I won't spend the rest of my life loving a man who can't love me back.

And with that she walked out of her office and shut the door in his face. Bo was beginning to see that she wasn't going to budge.

TBC


	8. Anger And Forgiveness Part 8

**Anger and forgiveness- Part 8**

Bo walked into the interrogation room and shut the door. He spent a good few hours sitting at his desk, trying to find a way out of this, but he _always_ came up empty. Nora had laid down the law and _this_ time he had a pretty good idea that she was serious. And when he thought of his life in the next few years, the ONLY thing he _couldn't_ see himself without was her. He could cut it any way he wanted to but the simple fact was that she _wasn't_ just in his heart… she _was_ his heart. It was time he stopped running away from everything that stood in their way and just admit it. He loved her. God help him… he loved her.

Lindsay: I was wondering how long it would take you to show up.

Bo: I've been a little busy.

Lindsay: So I've heard.

Bo: Why don't we just cut the small talk and get to why I'm really here?

Lindsay: That would be nice.

Bo (Pausing): I don't know what it is that Nora told you but maybe we should start with that. I'm in love with her. I'm here because I am FINALLY going to do what I _should _have done _years_ ago… I'm going to CHOOSE her.

Lindsay: What exactly does that mean?

Bo: It means that whatever it is you THINK we have is over. I won't help you fight the system. I won't be your friend. Hell I don't even want to talk to you anymore. When I walk out the door today, it will be the LAST time you _ever_ see me. And I will no longer turn a blind eye to ANYTHING you do anymore. When I think of all the things that you managed to manipulate me into forgiving, it makes me sick. _You _make me sick.

Lindsay: What the hell did Nora do to you? This isn't you.

Bo: Nora didn't do a damn thing to me. I just finally woke up and realized what _she_ tried to tell me for years. We would still be together if it wasn't for _you_. If you hadn't wanted to give Nora a bad day… if you hadn't been so consumed by your petty jealousy then we would have known that Matthew was ours from the start…We wouldn't have spent years not knowing what was right in front of our face. We would still be married and happy. And that's the bottom line here Lindsay. I lost Nora because of YOU. And you can sit here and try to turn this around like you _always_ do but it's not going to change the facts. We were happy until YOU came to town.

Lindsay: Is that REALLY how you see things?

Bo: It's EXACTLY how I see things. And you know what? I might not be able to do anything about the past but I sure as hell can do something about the future. I'm_ not_ going to loose Nora for a second time. And I'm going to make sure that she NEVER has to suffer one more second at the hands of YOU. So before I go I'm going to give you a warning. _Stay away from her_. Keep your petty revenge schemes to yourself. Because I swear to God, if I find out that you have cost her even _one_ second of agony again then I'm coming after you myself. Your days of hurting Nora end here. And don't even think of coming near my son again either. That's over. _Everything_ about us is over. Get used to it.

And with that he walked out the door and told John to take Lindsay back to her cell.

* * *

Nora and Talia were sitting at a table at Rodi's when Nora's cell phone rang. Talia just watched her when she started to smile.

Nora: Are you sure?

John: I was there Nora. It's done.

Nora: Thanks John.

John: You _know _I would do anything for you. Now you just need to actually _allow_ yourself to be happy. You think you can do that for me?

Nora: That's up to Bo.

She smiled as she hung up the phone and turned to Talia.

Nora: He did it. Bo _finally_ cut all ties with Lindsay.

Talia: Well it's about time. (Pause) So what are you still doing here? Isn't this what you've been waiting for?

Nora: It is. But you know what? I'm_ not_ going to go chasing him. If he wants me, he can come after ME?

Bo: Exactly what I plan on doing.

Talia: Uh… you know what? I think I'm going to leave you two alone? Don't do anything I wouldn't.

After Talia left, Bo turned to Nora. They both just looked at each other.

Bo: I have a present for you. I think it's probably going to be somewhat surprising for you but it's something you need to have.

Nora: What is it?

He pulled out a small tape and put it in her hand.

Bo: Lindsay's confession. (Pause) I want you to know how I feel about you and before I can do that, you need to know that Lindsay will _never_ be an issue with us again. I'm sorry Nora. I'm sorry that I ALWAYS put HER about YOU when it SHOULD have been the other way around. I know that it couldn't have been easy for you…

Nora: No it wasn't. It killed me.

Bo: I know. And I can't take it back but I_ can_ promise you to never let it happen again. I love you Nora. I don't EVER want to loose you again.

Nora: The ONLY way you're going to loose me is if you EVER loose sight of what's REALLY important. I WON'T be second best Bo. If you EVER do that to me again, I swear to God I'll kill you.

Bo: Then how about I just ask you to be my girl?

Nora: Why Bo Buchanan? Are you asking me to go steady?

Bo (Laughing slightly): Well I _would_ just ask you to marry me but…

Nora: Yes.

Bo: Yes what?

Nora: Yes I'll marry you. I mean if you're asking that is.

Bo: You mean it's not to soon….

Nora: Bo, how can it be too SOON? We've spent ten years apart. I don't need to spend even _one _more day thinking about whether I want to spend my life with you. I already know that. I think you do too.

Bo: I do. That's why I bought this ring. I was going to propose to you when I bought it and then I started thinking that it was too soon and I didn't want to scare you off so…

Nora: I'm not scared… and I'm not running. So if you have a question…

Bo (Opening the box as he drops to one knee and takes her hand): I've spent a lot of years trying to run away from my feelings for you. I don't want to do that anymore. I might not know what's in store for us down the road but one thing I DO know is that I love you with everything I am. I can imagine my life without a lot of things Red… but not you. I can't imagine my life without you. You're the best part of me. So will you just take this ring and say that you'll marry me… again?

Nora (Tears in her eyes): I will with all my heart.

And with that he pulled her into his arms for a passionate kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Nora just stared at him.

Nora: I think it's time for us to finish what we started in that parking lot…

TBC


	9. Anger And Forgiveness Part 9

Anger and Forgiveness- Part 9

Nora led Bo into the interrogation room with a sexy smile. She knew that he would be a little surprised but she had thought of everything right down to the last detail. She took off her jacket and walked towards him.

Nora: I know this isn't exactly where you thought our first time would be…

Bo: No… No I can't say it is.

Nora: I just didn't want to make love to you anywhere that you've been with another woman. We don't have a house Bo. Not one that's free of all of that stuff. And this place…. This place is all you and me. We spend a lot of time here don't we?

Bo: well I guess that's one way of putting it.

Nora: Ok, so in the grand scheme of things, I think this would be perfect.

Bo (smiling) you've really thought of everything haven't you?

Nora: I just want to be with you Bo.

Bo: Oh God, I want that too. I want to make love to you more then anything in the world right now.

Nora: Good. Cause I Want That Too.

She stepped in front of him and they just looked at each other with a look of pure desire. Then they came together with so much passion it was hard to tell where he ended and she began. He lifted her onto the table and kissed her. She let her hands find the zipper of his pants and practically tore them off of him in desperation. They were thrown in a pile on the floor. She turned to him and smiled. Her body language was telling him that she wanted him now and he returned the favor by doing precisely the same thing with her dress. Then she lifted the shirt off of him and threw it in the pile. Bo then began to bring her closer to him as he kissed her. He ran his hands over her body until he unclasped her bra and threw it in the pile. Nora then turned to him and began to run a trail of kisses across his chest. When he met her mouth with his, he wrapped her in his arms until he eventually laid her down on the table. The made love in every corner of the room until they eventually fell asleep, nestled in each other's arms. When Bo woke up, he saw her smiling at him.

Bo: What? What are you smiling at?

Nora: I don't think I can EVER look at this place in the same way again. That was INCREDIBLE.

Bo: You, my dear, were INCREDIBLE.

Nora: You weren't so bad yourself.

She leaned over and kissed him. He smiled when he kissed her back.

Bo: You know, I was so desperate to be with you that I didn't get a chance to actually LOOK at you. You take my breath away sweetheart. Literally, figuratively, in every way.

Nora (Smiling): I don't think anyone has EVER told me that they think I'm beautiful in quite the same way. (She kissed him) I love you Bo. I want to share everything with you.

Bo: You already do. In more ways then you know.

Nora: Does that mean you'll move in with me?

Bo: Nora, I'm going to marry you. I think that's pretty much a given.

Nora: No, I mean, will you go house hunting with me? I want us to have a fresh start. I want us to live somewhere where we don't have any ghosts from the past.

Bo: I would love to go house hunting with you. When would you like to go?

Nora: Well the sooner we get started, the sooner we can start planning our life together.

Bo: Is tomorrow too soon for you?

Nora: Tomorrow's perfect. But what about tonight? We can't stay in this interrogation room until morning you know…

Before she had a chance to say anything more, the doors open.

Talia: Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here.

Nora: That's ok. We were just leaving.

Bo: We were?

Nora: Yes, we were. (She gave him a sexy grin)

When she turned on the light, Bo could see that Lindsay was standing next to Talia. Nora just feigned innocence as she put her clothes on. Bo knew she was anything BUT innocent but ignored it.

Nora: Hello Lindsay.

Lindsay: Why must you torture me like this? Isn't it enough that you have him?

Nora: Funny, I think I asked YOU the same thing years ago. Now I guess you know how it feels. (She gets in her face as Bo finishes getting dressed) KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY MAN. See, we're getting married and starting a life together. This time it's forever. If you even THINK of messing with us again then _this _will look like a cake walk. I just wanted you to know that I'm staking my claim and fighting for what's mine. You get anywhere_ near_ that again and I swear to God I will show you the meaning of ugly. I will NOT let you destroy my family for a second time.

And with that she walked out the door. Bo just looked at Lindsay.

Bo: Is that clear enough for you?

Lindsay: Is this REALLY what you want?

Bo: It's EVERYTHING I want and then some. You will NEVER be even HALF the woman that she is. And that's what kills you. It kills you because you'll never be the love of anyone's life. You'll never be a decent human being. That's why you're here and Nora and I are getting married. Stay the hell away from our life this time.

When he walked out of the room and found Nora waiting for him, he gave her that look.

Bo: don't even PRETEND that you didn't set this up. I know that look. You are so busted.

Nora: Ok, so I set it up. Are you mad at me?

Bo: That depends.

Nora: On?

Bo: On why you did it.

Nora: I did it because I wanted her to know that she lost. I wanted her to know that you love ME and not her.

Bo: Or maybe you wanted to know what I'd do if she caught us.

Nora: Ok, so maybe I wanted to know if you were still going to choose me. I'm sorry Bo. I'm still a little paranoid when it comes to that woman. I don't want her anywhere near you or our family.

Bo: She won't be. But Nora, you've got to stop testing me. I chose you. I will always choose you. That's something you can count on.

Nora: I _do_ count on it. But you have to remember that Lindsay's taken so much from me. I just wanted her to know what it felt like. Just once I wanted to strike back and make her pay.

Bo: And how did it feel?

Nora: It felt damn good.

She laughed as she kissed him.

Nora: You don't have to worry Bo. I'm not going to make a habit of it. My life is perfect without me getting wrapped up in revenge schemes. And I won't risk _us_ to do it. But I needed to know that she knew we were together. And I needed to know that you would be ok with it. Now that I know that we're solid… now that I know she's out of our lives then I won't press this. All I want to do now is focus on you and me. Please tell me you're not mad.

Bo: I'm not mad. I'm not mad as long as I know that you trust me. We don't stand a chance if you don't.

Nora: I trust you Bo. I do.

Bo: Good. So will you trust me enough to find us a place to stay tonight? I'd like to spend it in your arms.

Nora: Good cause I want the same thing. Lead the way.

TBC


	10. Anger And Forgiveness Part 10

**Anger and Forgiveness- Part 10**

Bo led Nora into the Buchanan Lodge and she smiled.

Nora: I can't believe we're back here. So much has happened here. Both good and bad.

Bo: Yes but you were ALWAYS the only woman I took here. Probably because Asa wouldn't have it any other way. He loved you Nora. He always believed we'd get back together.

Nora: Well maybe he knew something we didn't.

Bo: Like what?

Nora: Maybe he knew that you just can't get over someone once they're in your blood.

He smiled when he kissed her.

Bo: You remember playing poker here? You and Viki were the ONLY two women he allowed on these grounds besides Renee and you BOTH beat the pants off of him.

Nora(Laughing): That's probably why he let us come back here. He could say what he wanted but your father respected women who stood up to him. And he _wouldn't_ have let us come back if we let him get away with cheating.

Bo: You're probably right.

Nora: _Are you kidding? Of course I'm right. Aren't I always?_

Bo(Pausing): Uh, I think I'm going to plead the fifth on that one. Those are stakes I can't afford to loose?

Nora: Oh yeah? And what are your terms Commish?

Bo: Very, very high.

She smiled as she walked over to the pool table and lifted the cover off. She sat up on the table and smiled at him.

Nora: You care to play some pool there cowboy? I could make it worth your wild?

Bo: I bet you could. And what do I get if I agree to this little wager?

She took his tie and put it in her mouth as she brought him closer to her.

Nora: How about we play an ex rated game with VERY high stakes. You make the shot? I'll take an article of clothing off. I make the shot. Then you do.

Bo: How about we up the stakes a little.

Nora: How so?

Bo: You make the shot and I'LL remove a piece of your clothing. If I do then YOU can remove a piece of mine.

She gave him a sexy grin before getting off the table.

Nora: I like those stakes. But there's one thing I want to add.

Bo: Oh yeah and what's that?

Nora: When the last piece of clothing is removed…

Bo: Uh huh…

She let her lips linger just inches apart from his and then she went to pick up her stick.

Nora: Let's just say that it _won't_ be ending with a strip tease. Does that work for you?

Bo: Oh that DEFINITLY works for me.

Nora: Good. Now let's get started.

After Nora made the shot, She positioned herself up on the pool table and Bo came around to where she was sitting. He very slowly took his hands and started to unbutton her shirt. He placed the other hand under her shirt so she could feel the skin on skin contact and once he was finished, instead of simply walking away, he let his hands roam. She closed her eyes to enjoy the feel of what he was doing to her and then he let her go. This time he scored so she walked over to where he was sitting and as if in unison, she also chose his shirt. She Took one hand and placed it under his shirt and in a motion that was even slower then his, she began to unbutton it. After she took the shirt off, she pushed him back a little and began to seduce him with her touch. Her lips were only inches from his and she stayed locked there, as if to tempt him and let him know she was in control all at once.

Nora: Two can play at this game you know?

Bo: And what's that sweetheart?

Nora: Don't play coy with me. You're trying to distract me.

Bo: Now why on earth would I do that?

She laughed as she went for the shot and won. This time Bo didn't let her get up on the table. He pulled her to him and slowly undid the zipper on her skirt. After it fell to the floor, he started to kiss the back of her neck. She knew he wasn't playing fair but she didn't care. She wanted him.

After he took his shot and made it, Nora started to unfasten the zipper of his pants. She took her time so she knew she was driving him crazy. But this time, she discarded the pants and turned him in her arms so she could kiss him.

Bo: You don't play fair you know?

Nora: Like YOU do?

Bo: _What?_ I was just…

Nora: What? You were just WHAT?

Bo: Well you're a beautiful woman. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't kiss you.

Nora: Oh for the love of…

Bo: Come on Nora. Can't we just call this a draw and get to that… (Whispering something in her ear) that you were talking about?

Nora: Oh what's the matter? You chicken?

Bo: _Me? I was just trying to protect YOU from a very embarrassing loss… _

Nora: I think I'll live.

A few more shots left Nora as the champion and it was Bo's turn to take off the last piece of clothing. She was sitting on the table and he unhooked her bra as he pulled her closer. Since she was the champion that meant that HE still had one more piece of clothing on so she yanked them off in a swift move that let him know she wanted him now. Then he took her mouth in his as they got caught up in the moment and he let her know he felt exactly the same way.

Without saying anything further, they made love on the pool table. With a still urgent need for each other, Bo lifted her in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and they started walking up the stairs kissing passionately. They made their way into one of the bathrooms and Bo turned on the hot water as they stepped inside, with a burning desire to just stay there kissing until they were just too exhausted to do anything else… or until the hot water ran out. Either way they wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight… and they knew that tomorrow would be a coffee day at the office… and neither of them cared as there was no place they would rather be then in each other's arms as they celebrated their engagement Bo and Nora style… all night long.

TBC


	11. Anger And Forgiveness Part 11

Anger and Forgiveness- Part 11

Nora woke up in Bo's arms when the alarm clock started ringing in her ears. She tried to hit it with the pillow and mumbled something about having a few more minutes of sleep when he pulled her back towards him and whispered" Not a chance." She was awake the minute his lips touched hers.

Nora: You know… THIS is a good morning I think I could get used to.

Bo: Good… because_ I_ think we should make a habit of it.

Nora (Laughing): You do huh? Just like we should make a habit of that rather satisfying night we just spent?

Bo (Giving her a sexy grin): Do you have a problem with the fact that I just can't seem to keep my hands off of you?

Nora (Returning his gaze): I'm not sure I'd call it a problem exactly. It's just that… Bo, we DO need to at least TRY to get some work done and in case you haven't figured it out we don't exactly have a house to live in.

Bo (Pretending to pout): Oh what's the matter? You don't like the lodge?

Nora: Oh No, I DEFINITLY like the lodge. We just made incredible love in probably every space known to this property… that makes it special in my book.

Bo: Ok… so what's the problem?

Nora: It's not our home. Bo, you_ promised_ me a house with a white picket fence and all that jazz… you know… the stuff you _said_ you wanted to share with me and your son. Did you mean that?

Bo: Every word.

Nora: Ok, so when are we going to see some progress on the home front? I can only live in this lodge for so long and Matthew deserves to have some stability in his life after everything that's happened. So what I want to know is when…

He pulled her into a passionate kiss and then just took her face in his hands and looked at her.

Bo: Does this weekend sound doable to you?

Nora (Smiling): I think it sounds perfect. And we still need to talk about something else…

Bo: You want to know when we're going to tell Matthew that we're getting married right.

Nora: Well I don't think we can just _drop _the bombshell on him. He's had too many people walking in and out of our lives and you and I haven't exactly had the healthiest relationship lately. I just… I think we should do this the right way.

Bo: Are you worried that he won't accept us? Honey he's been wanting us back together for a long time. Why would that suddenly change?

Nora: Well for starters… Lindsay. I don't mean to talk ill about your past relationships… especially not in this bed….

Bo (Giving her the look): Nora?

Nora: What? Ok so I DO. I have a problem with Lindsay. I always have and I always will. And I'm not going to sit here and pretend that I'll EVER be ok with it because I won't. I'm not too proud to admit that I was jealous.

Bo: Honey…

Nora: What? I'm trying to be honest here Bo. I'm pouring my heart out. The _least_ you could do is let me finish.

Bo: Ok sorry. Go on.

Nora: I was jealous because _she_ had_ you_and _I _didn't. She used underhanded tactics to get you and then rubbed it in my face every chance she got. But it was more then that. She destroyed my relationship with _my_ son by making ME out to be the bad guy. I'm afraid that I may never get that back Bo… and for that I will FOREVER Hate her. It was one thing to go after _you_… going after my son puts her on a whole new level with me. What if he hates me for the rest of his life…? What if…

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Bo: Ok first of all, he_ doesn't_ hate you… he loves you. And second of all, there is NO WAY I am going to let _you_ be the bad guy in this. It was MY fault. And I'm going to explain that to Matthew. I'm _not_ going to let you lose each other because of MY mistakes. So please… Nora, baby… put that out of your head. We'll make it work. I swear.

Nora: I'm going to hold you to that. (She kisses him) But in the meantime, we REALLY need to get to work. People are going to start talking if we KEEP coming in late…

Bo: So let them talk. At least it will be accurate this time…

She laughed as he pulled her under him and started to kiss her passionately and within minutes they were picking up where they left off the night before.

About an hour later, Bo and Nora walked into the police station. Bo suddenly took the horn from one of the squad cars and Nora tried to hide in embarrassment when he addressed the issue at hand. He just pulled her closer as he looked at everyone in the squad room.

Bo: I think it's time we addressed any questions you all might have. We can see the looks and we can hear the whispering so I just want to put an end to all of that right now. You want to know whether the lovely DA and I are getting back together right? Well…

He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Bo: Does that answer all your questions? Now get back to work.

After they all left, Nora turned to Bo and smiled.

Nora: You know… despite my initial reservations, you handled that quite well.

Bo: Does that mean you don't want to throttle me for embarrassing you?

Nora: I don't like a crowd Bo. You know that. But considering the alternative, I have to say that that was probably one of the sweetest things that anyone has ever done for me. (She kissed him) Thanks for knowing me better then I know myself.

Bo: Anytime counselor, any time.

They started to kiss when Talia walked in.

Talia (Joking): Can you two manage to pull yourselves away from each other for five minutes?

Bo and Nora (Joking back): No.

They all laughed slightly before they all walked into Bo's office.

Nora: What's up Talia?

Talia: We've got a problem

Bo: Yeah I gathered that. What SORT of problem?

Talia: Lindsay suddenly wants to recant her confession.

Nora: OH NO SHE DOESN'T…

Bo: Nora, would you calm down for a second.

Nora_: Calm down? You expect me to calm down? And how exactly does that work in your world Bo? We're talking about Lindsay here? And there is no way in hell that I believe this is a coincidence._ Come on Bo… She finds out that you and I are getting back together after you FINALLY told her how you REALLY felt and what does she do… she recants her confession. Doesn't sound like a legal Maneuver to me… it sounds like typical Lindsay trying to get what she wants… in this case _you_… by ANY means necessary and if she has to roll over the cops to do it then you can bet she will.

Talia(To Bo): Well she DOES have a point.

Nora: _Of course I have a point_. Lindsay won't stop until she makes _me_ miserable again. Well you know what? I'M going to make sure she knows that _I'll see her in hell_ before I let THAT happen again.

Bo: Nora, you DO realize that you just threatened someone don't you?

Nora: No Bo, I didn't THREATEN her. See, I DON'T make empty threats. She comes after_ my_ family again, I'll kill her. And I WON'T wait until she comes after _me_ either. You want to wait around until she strikes you go ahead but I'm going to make sure that she NEVER hurts anyone again.

Bo: Nora, for Gods sake what are you going to do?

Nora: What do you THINK I'm Going to do? I'm going to stake my claim and make sure she knows good and damn well that recanting her confession_ isn't_ going to get her what she wants. And _then_ I'm going to make sure she takes _back_ her recant.

Talia: And how do you plan on doing that?

Nora: _How do you think?_ I'm going to speak to her in a language she's VERY familiar with… Blackmail.

Bo: Don't you think you should think about this for a second… Nora…Nora, come back here… Nora

He turned back to face Talia after he realized she was long gone.

Bo: Apparently her mind is made up.

Talia(Laughing): You can relax Bo. Nora's not going to kill her. Although I'm not sure Lindsay's going to know that.

Bo: How can you laugh about something like that?

Talia: Because I know Nora. She's got a temper but she's no killer. And threatening someone doesn't exactly equal the same thing as carrying it out either. (Pause) … If I were you, I'd thank my lucky stars that you actually _have_ a woman who is WILLING to go to bat for you like that. Not a lot of women would jump through hoops for a man like _she_ just did. You DO know how lucky you are don't you?

Bo: Oh trust me Talia.. I KNOW how truly blessed I am to have that woman in my corner. Getting her to forgive me was probably a minor miracle in itself because I REALLY screwed up.

Talia: Yeah, You did.

Bo: Well you didn't have to agree me.

Talia: Why not? It's true isn't it?

Bo: Yeah it is. But don't worry. I KNOW what she's worth.

Talia: Good. So you BETTER not screw it up again. Believe me… this police station is A LOT more effective when you two AREN'T tearing each other's heads off.

TBC


	12. Anger and Forgiveness Part 12

Anger and Forgiveness- Part 12

_A Few hours later…_

Bo: I need the truth Nora. Not because I think you did it but because I need to know what happened so I can protect you. One minute you're racing out of the interrogation room to have a chat with Lindsay and the next she's laying in a puddle of blood and _you're_ holding the murder weapon. _What the hell happened between now and then? _

She looked up at him through glassy eyes and the blood on her clothes was still evident. He had already taken care of the weapon. He had dusted off the prints and put it in a plastic bag. He wasn't taking any chances with her freedom because he _knew_ that _nobod_y would believe her given their history. He had sworn never to sacrifice his principles for _anyone _but Nora wasn't anyone… she was the mother of his child, the love of his life… his soulmate… and she wouldn't be given a fair trial… she would be railroaded. He had found her kneeling over the body with blood on her hands… she was holding the murder weapon and it had her blood on it… it had both their blood on it. In terms of the law, that said guilty. It didn't matter that she was innocent if the evidence spoke otherwise. And there was no way in hell he was letting the law he swore to uphold put the woman he loved behind bars when he knew as sure as the air he breathed that she was innocent.

He went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Then he took her hands and led her inside. He slowly removed the jacket that was covered in blood and put in the waste basket. Then he did the same for the rest of her clothes. He helped her inside the bathtub and then he sat down beside her and took out the washcloth. He began to wash the blood and dirt off her body. She was practically catatonic when he found her and he had no idea what happened. God how he wished he could change things for her.

She looked up at him now, slowly beginning to come out of her catatonic state. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled.

Bo: Welcome back baby. I'm here now.

Nora: What? What happened?

He thought for a moment of lying and letting her go back to denial but he knew she needed the truth… he knew they both did.

Bo: There's been an accident. Lindsay's been murdered.

Nora: _What?_ But I don't understand… I was just there.

Bo: Nora, are you saying you don't remember what happened?

Nora: Well I… Bo, what the hell is going on? Are you saying you think I killed her?

Bo: No way. I _know _you didn't. But you were the last person to see her alive and you were holding the murder weapon. On top of that, the whole precinct could probably testify that they heard you threaten her. I need to know what happened so I can protect you.

Nora: Protect me how? Bo you didn't…

Bo: I had to. Nora, they're going to railroad you and I can't let that happen. I WON'T let the law take you away from me when I know damn well that you didn't do it.

Nora: What exactly did you do?

Bo: I dusted your prints off the weapon and those clothes in that basket need to be burned. Any other evidence that could connect you also needs to disappear.

Nora: Bo, this is crazy. You're risking your career… you're breaking the law…

Bo: Do you _honestly_ think I care about that right now. _You're_ all that matters. I will NOT let you go down for this.

Nora: You_ really_ love me that much? You're risking EVERYTHING Bo… _everything_ you love could come crashing down around you and we could _both_ end up in prison. What's going to happen to Matthew if that happens?

Bo: Let's not think about that right now.

Nora: Bo we HAVE to think about that. He's our child. He needs to come first.

Bo: He is. I can guarantee you he won't be without his mother. If it comes down to it, I'll just confess to everything.

Nora: You'll… Damn it Bo, I don't want to live without YOU either. We're in this together.

Bo: Then we better make sure we don't get caught. We better make sure we find the real killer.

Nora: I can't believe you're doing this for me. You _really_ have that much faith in me? You _really_ love me that much?

Bo: Nora I have more faith in you then you have in yourself. You might have some issues but you're _not _a killer. And as far as my love for you goes… Just when I think I can't possibly love you any more you go and prove me wrong. I would do _anything _for you… sacrifice _everything_… I love you more then I could _ever_ put into words. Losing you_ isn't_ an option for me.

Nora: It's not an option for me either. Maybe we need to push up our wedding.

Bo: What are you suggesting?

Nora: let's bypass all the trimmings and just elope.

Bo: Nora are you…

Nora: I love you more then _anything _in the world besides my kids. And if there's even the slightest possibility that I could lose you I want to be your wife. And besides, if by some chance we get caught, we need to be protected.

He kissed her deeply and she stepped out of the tub. He loved how she let him watch her walk to the bedroom without a towel. He had to remind himself to breathe.

Bo: I would give just about _anything_ to take you in my arms and make mad passionate love to you right about now but we don't have time.

Nora (Giving him a sexy grin): I think we have _five_ _minutes._

Bo: Nora….

She walked over to him and started to kiss him passionately.

Bo: Nora, you're_ not_ helping me think right now.

Nora: What if I don't _want _you to think? What if I _just_ want you to be with me?

Bo: Oh Red, I want that… More then you know.

Nora: Then _stop_ fighting it cowboy…

She kissed him passionately as she moved her hands under his shirt to touch him in the _one_ place that _always_ drove him crazy.

And that was all it took for him to give in and make love to her right there where they stood.

Bo: That was a very dirty trick counselor.

Nora: Oh yeah, I can see you're_ suffering_. (She kissed him) Next time you should just remember that _I_ know how to make you feel good and you should just stop fighting it because you KNOW I always win.

Bo: That's because I'm such a sucker for you.

Nora: I think I like the sound of that.

He laughed as he picked up the wastebasket he had dumped into a trash bag so nobody could see what it was.

Bo: You ready to get hitched?

Nora (Wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him): Do we still get a honeymoon?

Bo: I will take you wherever you want to go tonight.

Nora: Then I'm yours… for the rest of our lives.

Bo: Boy do I like the sound of that.

Nora: So do I. And I can't wait to be your wife again.

Bo: And I can't wait to be your husband again. I love you Nora. Today, Tomorrow and forever.

Nora: Me too. More then you will ever know.

They kissed one more time and headed for the door. Bo made sure nobody was following them before he put the bag in the trunk. And they drove off into the night, thankful that Matthew was staying with a friend for the night and had no idea what was going on. They would renew their vows when Nora's life didn't depend on being quick and having to be full of grown up stuff he didn't need to be a part of. He would understand… wouldn't he?

Putting the idea out of their heads, Nora put her head back on the seat and Bo turned on the radio to drown out the worry. It was just their luck that they heard a news bulletin about Lindsay's murder.

Bo: _that didn't take long._

Nora: Now what?

Bo: We do_ exactly_ what we said we were going to do and _pray_ that nobody is the wiser.

TBC


	13. Anger and Forgiveness Part 13

Anger and Forgiveness- Part 13

They stood on the beach as Bo threw the bag in the campfire and watched it burn to a crisp. Then he threw some leftover food in the fire. He turned to her and smiled.

Bo: If by some chance someone saw us, then I want them to think we were just having a campfire.

Nora: You think of everything don't you?

Bo: When it comes to your life, I don't take any chances.

Nora: Nobody has EVER risked so much for me in my whole life… NOBODY.

Bo: That's because nobody has EVER loved you as much as I do. You're my whole life Red. If you go down then I go down. I'm NOT going to let them railroad you.

Nora: Then let's go get hitched cowboy. We're running out of time. Sooner or later they're going to figure out we're gone and when that happens I want us to be married.

Bo: I've already got everything taken care of. All you have to do is show up.

Nora: Well I'm here aren't I?

Bo: Go down to the little cabin right over there. (He hands her a key) You'll find everything you need.

Nora: Are you serious? You've really taken care of everything?

Bo: I have my ways. And I wanted you to have something that you could hold on to even if we had to rush through it.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Nora: I love you so much. Thanks for being the man I can always count on.

Bo: Not always Nora. I wasn't always that man.

Nora: But that doesn't matter anymore. You are now.

Bo: I'm never going back to the man that broke your heart sweetie. You can trust that.

Nora: I do… that's why I'm marrying you.

Bo: I'll see you on the beach in a little while.

Nora: I can't wait to be your wife.

Bo: I can't wait to be your husband.

He watched her walk away and smiled as he went to go change. He really couldn't believe how much things had changed… and yet how very much they stayed the same.

Nora walked into the little cabin and smiled when she saw the dress lying on the bed. It was fitting that he had picked out a dress fit for a princess because that's exactly how she felt. She felt like Cinderella going to the crystal ball… only this was much better. Instead of going to a crystal ball with her prince, she was marrying him. She still couldn't get her knees to stop going weak. She might be facing a possible murder charge but she was on cloud nine… She was marrying the only man she had ever really loved. And that was enough to make her feel like she was flying.

Smiling, she went to go get ready. Couldn't keep Bo waiting for TOO long now could she. They had already waited over a decade… time to right the wrong that had been made when they split up. Time to go get re hitched.

Bo had to remind himself to breathe when she walked to him a few minutes later. She looked radiant in the dress he had arranged for her. It was a long off-white gown with sequins. He had chosen sleeveless because of the time of year and she had a matching shawl she had wrapped around her shoulders. In her hair she was wearing a wreath of flowers. When the designer said it was fit for a princess they didn't know that Nora could pass for royalty any day… She put other women to shame with her flawless beauty. And looking at her now made him remember just how lucky he was that when he finally stopped seeing things in black and white and admitted that she always held the key to his heart that she hadn't stopped loving him. He knew how easy it would have been for her to move on. He spent the good part of a decade either treating her like dirt or denying how he felt… and through it all Nora had never stopped believing in him… never stopped loving him… never stopped being everything he never deserved but couldn't stop wanting. He wasn't foolish enough to believe he deserved her now… in truth, Nora was _way_ too good for _any_ of the Buchanan's. But the fact that she was standing here with him now was proof that sometimes love wasn't about who deserved who... It was about forgiveness and trust and how much you're willing to overlook. And when she took his hand and looked in his eyes, he knew he would forgive anything just for the chance to spend eternity loving her… and having the honor of being loved in returned. She was his salvation… She made him _want_ to be a better man. And with her love he knew that he could be. She had forgiven him for everything. She had the most unbelievable capacity for forgiveness and a heart the size of Texas. Now it was _his_ turn to give something back. Now it was _his_ turn to be the man she believed in… FINALLY.

When the ceremony started, they spent those moments just looking at each other and knowing that whatever happened down the road they would never walk away again. Nora knew that Bo would sacrifice everything for her and Bo knew that she already had… that was love… True and deep love… love that never really went away. When it was time for their vows, Bo took her hands in his and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. She just smiled.

Bo: To say that it's been a long time coming would be the understatement of the century. (She laughed) But Nora it's true. I know that I let you believe for one reason or another that I didn't love you or that I hated you or that I wanted you out of my life but none of that was true. What_ is_ true is everything right here. (He placed his hand on his heart and then on hers) The years that I spent without you were the worst years of my life. I felt like I was in this fog and I couldn't figure out what was missing in my life until you walked back in to it. You've always been my compass Red… No matter where I am or where I'm going, you always seem to find a way to help me find my way home. What I didn't realize at the time is that YOU were my home. I know that we've both made some pretty terrible mistakes in the past and there's something that I never said to you properly that I want to say to you right now. (Pause) I am incredibly sorry for being foolish enough to think that walking away from you would be good for_ anyone_… I'm sorry for all the things I _ever_ did to hurt you and for making you believe that I could _ever_ want anyone as much as I want you but most of all I'm sorry for choosing Lindsay over you time and time again. I know how much that hurt you and I know that it cost you so much of your dignity when I made you watch. I'm sorry Nora. I have nothing else to say but I'm sorry. You deserved better. You deserved so much more then I gave you. And words can not do justice to explain how grateful I am that despite everything you never stopped loving me… you never stopped seeing me as the man you knew I could be… the man you believed in… the man you trusted… the man you loved… you never gave up on me Red… even when I gave up on you… and I just want to make a promise to you right now to never make you regret that you fought for us when I wouldn't. That man that hurt you… the man that walked away from you… the man that was never satisfied with anything you did… he's dead and buried. I'm standing here today as the man that will _never_ walk away again. I made you a promise once to always come back… I'm finally living up to that promise. I love you with my whole heart and soul and this time when I tell you that there's nothing you could ever do that I couldn't forgive I mean it. You're not just in my heart Red… you are my heart.

Nora (Tears in her eyes): I'm not going to lie and say that it was easy to keep loving you because you made it very hard. (He laughed) But Bo, when I think about my life, none of it ever made any sense without you. I didn't really have a choice but to keep believing in you because if I stopped seeing you as the man I KNEW you could be then that would mean I'd have to give up on the possibility that you could come back to me… and I couldn't do that. As terrible as everything was that you did to me, it wasn't half as bad as imagining a life that didn't include you. You were the love of my life… everything I EVER did was for you. Now I'm not saying that everything I did was right because it wasn't. I hurt you terribly and you have no idea how much I have hated myself for that. But no matter what I did or how hard I tried to move forward… you were always there. I've loved you for almost half of my life and when I think about that it's a pretty scary thought. My life didn't really begin until you. And I know that from now until forever I'll always be your wife. Even when we were divorced you were my husband. In my heart, I just couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that we weren't married. I couldn't get used to the idea of not having you with me. So my promise to you now is to always fight for you… and for us… Because as long as we keep fighting we can get through anything. But I also want us to make a vow to never say the words I'm sorry again. We've been saying them so much in the past that I want to put it to rest. You've apologized and I've forgiven you. I've apologized and you've _finally_ forgiven me. So now we're done. From this day forward it's just you and me and the future… no looking back… no more apologizes… just us and this crazy once in a lifetime love that won't go away. There has never been a day when I haven't loved you Bo. I loved you when you left me… I loved you when I moved on with other people… I loved you when you did… Hell I even loved you when I was dead… and now that I know that you love me too, I'm never walking away. You're my heart Bo Buchanan… You've always been all I've ever wanted. I can't promise to never screw up again because it would be a lie. There's probably going to be times that you or I or both of us will think we want out but what I _can_ promise you right now is not to give in to those urges and to fight like hell to make sure _you _don't. We walked away once Bo… it was never good for either of us. There's always room for forgiveness when you love someone enough. I love you with everything I am and everything I ever will be… mind, body and soul, from now until forever.

After the vows were said they kissed gently and took the rings. They placed them on each other's fingers and said a little prayer. Then they were pronounced man and wife and Bo took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. The kiss seemed to go on and on but it was everything they've wanted for over a decade. As the sun set, they wrapped their arms around each other and walked down to the water. He looked at her and smiled.

Bo: I promised you the honeymoon of your dreams so what's it gonna be Red? Where do you want to go?

Nora: Why do we have to GO anywhere? Look at this place. It's got everything we could ever want.

Bo: Are you sure you don't want something a little more decadent?

Nora: All I want is you. I don't care where we are.

He kissed her gently and she smiled.

Nora: Just how deserted is this beach?

Bo: Look around Nora… there's no one around for miles?

Nora: Good… because I think what I really want is for you to make love to me right here. (She started to kiss him in the "Spot")

Bo: Oh Baby… You're driving me crazy here…

Nora: So why are you still fighting it…why don't you get me out of this thing so we can start our honeymoon?

TBC


	14. Anger and Forgiveness Part 14

**Anger and Forgiveness- Part 14**

She felt the softness of his touch as one hand moved under her dress and the other unzipped the zipper. She melted in his arms when she felt him kissing her and before long her dress was in a pile on the sand. She turned to face him and suddenly took off running into the water. He laughed at her carefree nature and after taking off his own pants and shirt, he joined her in the water. Her hair was now wet from diving under and all he could think about was how beautiful she looked. When he got closer, she jumped into his arms and nearly knocked him over. Then they just kissed passionately. When she pulled away, she just looked at him.

Nora: Do you have any idea how happy I am right now?

Bo: I can see it in your eyes Red. And I have to admit that I have NEVER seen you look more beautiful.

Nora: You say that EVERY day.

Bo: And it's true EVERY day.

She laughed slightly as she kissed him.

Nora: I don't really understand how I could be so happy with everything that's going on. But being here with you—having you as my husband again—it's all I ever wanted Bo.

Bo: I know. And it's EXACTLY the way_I_ Feel. I hope you know that I would Do ANYTHING to keep that light in your eyes.

Nora: How could I not? You just sacrificed everything so I wouldn't be railroaded for Lindsay's murder.

Bo: Can we not talk about Lindsay right now?

Nora (Smiling Seductively): Well what _do_you want to talk about then?

Bo: Who says we have to talk at all?

She returned his kiss with jus as much passion. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms came around his neck as he started walking towards the shore, never breaking the kiss. As they tumbled on to the sand, He brushed the hair back from her face as he looked at her.

Bo: I don't know what I ever did to deserve you—

Nora: Nothing—you just loved me back—

Bo: That's the easy part Red. Loving you is as easy as breathing. What _I_ haven't quite figured out is WHY you love ME.

Nora: I can't answer that Bo. It would take all night. (She kissed him) But I think you should have figured out that love isn't based in reason. We love each other because we don't know how to do anything else. You're my heart—

Bo: And you're mine.

Nora: and that's all there is to it. So _stop_ trying to figure out whether you deserve me or not—you_have_me—all of me.

He said nothing more as he took her mouth in his.

Nora: You taste like salt water?

He took his hand and ran it across her body until he found the clasp of her bra. As it fell to the sand, he just looked at her.

Bo: Is that going to be a problem for you?

Nora: Not at all. I like salt water.

Bo: Good. Because I think I've well passed the point of being able to think rationally.

Nora: Well that's a relief. It's not your _brain_ I'm after right now. And _thinking_is the LAST thing I want you to do.

Bo: Oh yeah?

Nora (Kissing him passionately as she pulled him down to the sand): I want you to stop talking. And I want you to make love to me.

Bo: Your wish is my command.

Nora: It's about time you figured that out.

He laughed slightly as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. And they made love on the deserted beach as the waves crashed around them.

TBC


	15. Anger and Forgiveness Part 15

Anger and Forgiveness- Part 15

She woke up to a rose tickling her nose and a small smile crept across her face when she slowly began to open her sleep deprived eyes and saw her new husband smiling at her. She quickly melted into his kiss as the rose was soon forgotten. A little while later, she stepped out of the shower to find breakfast waiting for her with candle light flickering in the darkened cabin.

Nora: Is this my last meal?

She gave him a sexy grin that he knew was both an attempt to make the circumstances seem not so bad and to deal with reality head on. He didn't know which side of the coin he wanted to live in at this particular moment. The only thing he DID know was that he wasn't going to give her up.

Bo: I don't know if that's supposed to be funny or—

She cut off his thoughts with a kiss.

Nora: I'm sorry. The _last_ thing this is, is funny. But you and I _both_ know what's going to happen when we come home. We lost time Bo—they found her body almost immediately. I'm sure the cops are already ready to convict me… you and a few other's being the exception.

Bo: They _can't_ convict you without evidence.

Nora: Oh come on sweetheart. You and I_ both _know that people have been sent to prison based on less then that. And they have the biggest motive of all. I _threatened _her. I DID stab her. I remember her blood on my hands. But after that—it's all a blur. That means I _don't_ have an alibi. And me not remembering what happened—that's a pretty flimsy excuse—_especially_ since it's happened before. I have a record Bo. It doesn't matter what the circumstances were—I killed a man—do you REALLY think that they're _not_ going to bring that up and make it seem like a pattern? If this goes to trial, _every_ rotten thing I_ ever_ did is going to be broadcast. And that means our past will be thrown to a pack of wolves. Do you think you can handle that?_ I'm_ used to it._ Every_ time I make a mistake, people use it against me to make some sort of point. But you—I've hurt you_ enough_ in the past—I DON'T want to be the reason you go back to that dark place.

He took her hands in his and placed soft kisses on her knuckles.

Bo: I can handle the press and the lawyers and _anything_ anyone wants to throw at me. It's _not_ like I haven't heard it all before. What I _can't _handle is having to watch _you_ hurt. You've been hurt enough Nora. And I wish to God that there was some way I could protect you from this. It's not like Lindsay was an innocent bystander. She's put _you _through_ so_ much agony and_ never_ had to pay for _any_ of it. It makes me sick that they want to make _you _pay for ANY of it—

Nora: You have _no_ idea how much it means to me to hear you say that.

Bo: I think I do. Nora I'm sorry for_ all_ the times I_ didn't_ put you first. I _chose _a woman who hurt _you_ time and time again and now _you're_ paying the price. I wish I could take it all back. I'm _so_ sorry.

Nora: Let's not worry about that right now ok? We're together. You FNALLY made the right decision. Now granted_ I_ had to basically threaten to take myself _out_ of your life for good before you _did_ but that's not important. What's important is that we love each other. We're married. Lindsay's dead. She _can't_ hurt us anymore.

Bo: She will be if you have to go to prison.

Nora: I'm going to tell you something that _you_ told _me_ a while back. (She took his face in her hands). I'm _neve_r going to leave you. You know, I might have to go away for a while but I'm _always_ going to come back. _You_ finally lived up to that promise Bo. There's no way in hell that _I'm_ not. If I have to go to prison then I'll survive because I have faith that YOU will find the truth. You _always_ do Bo—and this time—this time our lives depend on it.

Bo: I know. That's why I'm _so_ scared. I'm NOT going to lose you Nora. Not now. Not after I _finally_ know what it's like to have you back.

Nora: Then _don't_ lose me. Make me a promise…

Bo: I'd promise you the world if I could.

Nora: Promise me that no matter how bad it gets, you'll_ always_ believe in me. That's what broke us before Bo. We stopped trusting each other. If we promise right here and now to _always_ talk to each other then we can survive anything.

Bo: You have my word.

Nora: Good… then how about we do a little _less_ talking and a little _more_ kissing. We don't have a lot of time left you know?

Bo: I know. And I plan on taking full advantage of what we DO have.

Nora(Smiling): I'm counting on it

He walked over to where she was standing and grabbed her around the waist. The sash on her robe came undone in one quick pull and her body was soon wrapping around him as they tumbled to the bed, never breaking the mind blowing kisses that had become a necessity.

_A few hours later—_

She had insisted on going into work immediately. If she was going to be arrested, she wanted to get it over with. If she _wasn't_, she wanted the luxury of knowing _now_. Just as she suspected they found John, Talia and Antonio going over evidence.

Antonio: Where have you two _been_ the last few days? We've been trying to get a hold of you.

Bo: We didn't want to be interrupted so we turned off our phones.

Nora: And we didn't realize our social calendar was of so much importance to the cops.

Talia: Nora—

Nora: No. you know what? I'm sick of the third degree. You want to know where we were the last few days. We were on our honeymoon. I'd send you pictures but we were too busy to capture it on candid camera.

John: Any particular reason why you rushed to the alter?

Bo: Of course. It's called love. You've heard of it haven't you? That feeling you get when you can't stand to spend one more second without that person who makes your heart go pitter pat? (Looking at Nora) We got married because we love each other and because—well, to be frank, we wasted _enough_ time waiting. Something ALWAYS got in the way. We were tired of fate getting in the way so we made our own.

Antonio: It didn't have _anything _to do with Lindsay's Murder?

Nora: Lindsay—dead or otherwise—has NOTHING to do with what Bo and I do. She _never_ did and that's what made her crazy. (Pausing) Look, I appreciate the history lesson here but I've had enough of _her_ to last a lifetime and unless you're going to arrest me I'd _really_ like to go home and climb in to bed with my husband and forget that _any_ of this ever happened.

Talia: I'm afraid we can't let you do that?

Nora: Why not?

Talia: Because _everyone_ here _knows_ that you threatened to kill her. You have yet to give us an alibi and—Nora your blood is _all _over the murder weapon.

Nora: All circumstantial and you _know_ it.

Antonio: I don't hear a denial.

Nora: You _can't_ be serious? Do you _honestly_ expect me to dignify that with an answer? You're my _friends_. If _you _don't know that I'm innocent then HOW am I going to convince a jury-

Antonio: That's not what I'm saying. I _know _you're not a killer. But Nora—it _doesn't _look good.

Nora: Do you know a murder case that _does_? (Pause) Do you think I'm the _only _one who _ever_ wanted that woman dead? She made enemies the way most people make friends. She's despicable. And if you're expecting me to shed a tear over her death then you're wasting your time. I DIDN'T kill her but I'm _not _sorry she's dead. And if that makes me a horrible person then let me be the first to crown myself the town pariah. I will _gladly _wear that throne if it means I'm entitled to my feelings.

John: Nobody's saying you're not. And I wish to God we didn't have to do this. You _don't _belong in jail Nora.

Nora: So that's it then? You're going to arrest me? Fine… (She held out her hands) Just do it then. Get it over with.

Bo (Taking the handcuffs from John): If there's enough evidence to arrest my wife then _I'm_ going to be the one to do it… but _not_ here… not where _everyone_ can watch her bleed. (Pausing) Are you saying that's the case John? Do we have to put her in jail for this?

John: Right now she's the prime suspect. And unfortunately there's enough evidence for an arrest. We _have _to do this by the book.

Bo: Then I'll do it in my office alone. The _one _thing I can give her is some dignity. Please just give us five minutes.

They didn't say anything further as Bo and Nora walked into the office and shut the door. Bo closed the mini blinds so he had a few moments to look at her in private.

Bo: In a few minutes I'm going to have to slap these on you and lock you away for something I KNOW you didn't do. But I want to make you a promise Nora. I WON'T let you go down for this. I don't care _what_ I have to do—I'm _not_ leaving you in prison.

Nora: I know. That's why I love you. I don't know how to say goodbye to you.

Bo: Don't. This isn't goodbye. It's just Ill see you in a little while.

Nora: I love you so much.

Bo: I love you more.

He wrapped his arms around her as they kissed for what seemed like an eternity. A few minutes later John came in and said it was time. Nora put out her hands and he tried to keep the tears from falling but failed miserably as he put the handcuffs on her wrists and read her her rights. After she was booked, he went to see her in her jail cell. She was surprised when the doors opened and he walked inside her cell before they closed again.

Nora: What are you doing here?

Bo: _I'm_ your security tonight.

Nora: You didn't do anything stupid did you?

Bo: Nothing more then usual. Tonight I'm just taking care of my woman. It's one of the perks of being Commissioner. You can pretty much do what you want. Unless you prefer it if I leave?

Nora: I _never_ want you to leave. Will you hold me? I just need you to hold me and make me feel safe again.

Bo: That's what I'm here for.

And with that she walked into his arms and found the spot reserved just for her as she fit snugly there like no one else ever had.

TBC


	16. Anger and Forgiveness Part 16

**Anger and forgiveness- Part 16**

Nora was lying in Bo's arms on the small cot in the jail cell. He could tell that she was trying her best to be strong but he also knew that she was scared. One thing they both knew is that innocent people could go to prison with very little evidence and guilty people could go free on_ less_ then _that_. They were both afraid to think of that possibility.

Bo: Honey, we have to talk about this.

Nora: By THIS, do you mean the possibility of me getting sent up the river…

Bo: No, I mean what we're going to do to _prevent_ that. You don't honestly think I'm going to LET them take you away from me do you?

Nora: You and I both know you might not have a choice.

Bo: You want to bet? (He kisses her) Nora, you and I just got each other back. There is NO WAY I'm going to let ANYONE destroy that. Now, what I need is for you to tell me _exactly_ what you remember.

Nora: I remember basically what everyone knows. I went to see Lindsay. To say that I was _mad _was putting it lightly. I KNEW she was using her confession to lure _you_ back. She thought that you were going to jump through hoops to make sure that she would take back her recanted confession. I went to see her so I could tell her that the _only_ person she's going to deal with is ME and she wasn't going to use ANYTHING to manipulate you no matter HOW mad she was.

Bo: And what happened?

Nora: Word War II. We got into it over YOU once again. I don't think you need the play by play but needless to say we both said some things that probably shouldn't have been said…

Bo: Nora—I NEED the play by play. I need to know what you said. I need to know EVERYTHING so I can protect you.

Nora: She said that you would eventually leave me because no man ever sticks around because I wasn't worth the fight.

Bo: You didn't believe her did you? NORA?

Nora: I tried not to. I _knew _she was just baiting me. But she _did_ speak some truth Bo. _Every_ man I've _ever_ loved has left me… including you. I couldn't help wondering if she was right. Maybe they all leave me because I'm doing something wrong—because I'm not worth sticking around for.

BO: Ok _stop it_ right there. I don't want you to even THINK that. You are DEFINTLY worth sticking around for. Don't go knocking yourself down for ANY reason. She's wrong this time Nora. I'm NOT going to leave you. It was a mistake I DON'T plan on repeating. You believe that don't you?

Nora (Kissing him): I do. I think I just needed to hear you say it. As for what_ I_ said… I'm ashamed to say this. I _really_ don't want you to think less of me Bo.

Bo: Nora,_ I love you_. And I also know that Lindsay has a tendency of pushing your buttons so whatever you said was probably said because _she_ pushed you. Now out with it. It can't be THAT bad can it?

Nora: I'm afraid it is. I told her that if she didn't stop this charade and take back her recanted confession and stay away from YOU then I'd kill her with my bare hands. And Bo—I was _so_ angry at that moment that I think I probably meant it.

Bo: Wanting someone dead and actually doing it are two COMPLETELY different things. What happened next?

Nora: That's where it gets fuzzy. I don't know how I got from what I said to stabbing her.

Bo: And you're sure that you did?

Nora: I've had flashes. And I _know_ that they're not dreams. Somewhere between threatening her and when she wound up dead, I picked up a knife and stabbed her. I _don't _think I intended to kill her but I _know_ that our blood is on the weapon. What if I'm guilty Bo?

Bo: There is _no_ possible _way_ you are going to convince me that you killed her in cold blood.

Nora: But I stabbed her.

Bo: Honey, there could be a million reasons for that. How do you know, she didn't strike the first blow? Maybe you were defending yourself. And even if you weren't—it's not the same thing as murder. I need you to believe in yourself Nora. We're going to figure this out. And when we do, there is going to be only ONE conclusion we find—that you're NOT guilty.

Nora: You really have that much faith in me?

Bo: I would stake my life on it. You're a lot of things sweetheart—but a killer? There is absolutely _no way_ that _anyone_ will convince me of_ that_. I know your heart like the back of my hand. I'd _know_ if you did this.

She sat up and looked in his eyes.

Nora: Thank you. Thank you for believing in me… for helping_ me_ to believe in _me._ I have no idea what I'd do without you right now. I'm scared. What is Matthew going to say?

Bo: I'll make him understand.

Nora: What if he doesn't. What if—

Bo: Don't go there ok. He loves you._ I'll_ make sure he knows that you're innocent. I promise.

Nora: What are we supposed to do now?

Bo: _Now,_ you're going to let me _hold_ you. You have your arraignment in the morning and I want to make sure you're well rested. You _need_ to be at your best Nora. Your freedom could depend on it.

Nora: Define best…

Bo: What have you got in mind?

Nora: I _can't_ think of a time when I was _more_ at my best then _after_ you loved me.

Bo (Smiling): Are you suggesting what I _think_ you are?

Nora: Bo, please. I _need_ you. I need to feel like things are going to be ok. I…

She leaned over and kissed him passionately.

Nora: You're the commissioner… shouldn't you have some sort of control over that one?

Bo: I have control over _everything_ that goes on in here.

Nora: Then what's the problem? Don't you want me?

Bo: I think the problem is that I want you TOO much?

Nora (Kissing him): Then SHOW me. Please don't turn me away tonight Bo. I need you to want me.

Bo (Kissing her back): I don't think THAT was EVER the problem.

TBC


End file.
